Homemade chocolates
by Anime forever999
Summary: oga decides to ask furuichi for some valentines day chocolates because he thinks furuichi's in love with him, how will this situation turn out, and who's gunna get the the chocolates? sorry for the suckish summary just R&R plz


**A/N: hey guys this is my first fanfic and i really adore this pairing so i decided to give it a go i hope you like it and please look out for my future works :D Also forgive me if they are OOC please give me some instructive critisism if you found something wrong with it.**

* * *

**Homemade chocolates**

"oi furuichi I want homemade, ok?" oga said cheerfully

"haaaah? What are you talking about?" his silver haired friend asked him

"I'm talking about tomorrow; tell me you know what tomorrow is!"

"of course I do its valentine's day... wait you want ME to give YOU chocolates?!" the B.O.B brawler nodded "no way man, on valentine's day you're supposed to get chocolates from GIRLS not guys!"

"actually," oga said smartly "valentine's day is a day to give chocolates to the person you love" furuichi sighed and rubbed his right temple he couldn't believe he was this conversation with that oga, they were in oga's room playing a video-game together while beel was sleeping.

"ok, so let me get this straight." furuichi started "You think i should give you chocolates"

"homemade chocolates!" oga interrupted, furuichi sighed again

"...homemade chocolates because you think i'm in love with you."

"yup, oh and make sure their nice, i wont eat them if they taste nasty"

"wait, wait, wait, who ever said i was making you chocolates?!"

"i did, just now"

"b-but i never agreed to that if anything you should be making me chocolates!"

"why should i, i don't love"

"well i don't love you either!" furuichi shouted, not loud enough to wake up the sleeping demon but harsh enough to give oga a really hurt look. "o-oga.." furuichi stuttered "oga i-" but he was cut of by a kiss from oga, it was short, nothing special but it made furuichi feel ecstatic "o-oga w-what was that? Why did you kiss me? i thoug-" he couldn't finish his third question as he was cut off again by a deeper kiss from oga that was way longer than the last one and involved some tongue action, furuichi moaned with pleasure as oga started to push him down and climb on-top of him. As reluctant as furuichi was they separated and stared into each others eyes, with oga still on-top of him furuichi asked "oga, what was that just now?"

"it was a kiss dumbass"

"i know it was a kiss but i wanna know why you kissed me!" furuichi felt annoyed and upset, was oga just playing with him? Was this just revenge for what he said? Did it mean nothing to him? Furuichi himself was confused by his thoughts he felt like a stupid high school girl in love... Wait in love, he was in love, with oga! T-thats not possible right he likes girls he always has.., right. As he was contemplating about it he glanced at oga's face to see he was smirking, "wh-whats so funny? furuichi asked while turning away from the fighter

"nothin you just look really cute underneath me right now." oga's smirk widened after seeing furuichi blush scarlet

"just answer my other question oga, what was that kiss about?" furuichi mumbled his head still turned

"ok fine" oga said with a sigh "what i said before was wrong and that kiss helped me prove it."

"what was wrong?" furuichi asked still confused

"it turns out i do love you so i will give you chocolates"

"eh" furuichi whispered as he turned his head to face his friend

"i said i love you" oga repeated. They stared at each other for a few minutes till oga broke the silence to ask "soooo... whats your answer?" furuichi stared in disbelief

"why do i have to answer now give me a bit more time,"

"how long?"

"i dunno like a few days or something"

"no that's too long" oga whined childishly "give me an answer now or your not going home!" furuichi sighed, how can he be so impatient he thought, but that is what makes oga, oga. He started to laugh "why are you laughing?" oga asked looking hurt

"i was just thinking of how childish you can be sometimes" furuichi replied after calming down

"oh.. so what's your answer in mot a very patient man you know!"

"yes, yes i know... Hmmm, well," furuichi could tell that if he rejected oga their friendship would be ruined so what other choice did he have but furuichi knew that deep inside he had always wanted to be more than friends with oga but he was just too oblivious to notice, he took one more look at the sharp-eyed delinquent who gave him a hopeful smile and sighed for the third time that day "...ok, i guess i like you too,"

"love"

"ugggh fine love, i love you too, happy now?" oga gave furuichi a heart melting smile and said "yes very, very happy" he then leaned down to the other teen to give him another passionate kiss which didn't last very long because oga's sister called for him with an extremely angry voice that he didn't want to ignore. As he was about to walk out the door he turned towards furuichi and said

"remember i want homemade, ok? furuichi smiled at his comment and replied sarcastically

"yes oga anything for my beloved"

THE END

* * *

**A/N: hoped you all liked it please R&R :P**


End file.
